marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arturo Rey III
The Discount Furniture King of |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOD = August 2017 |affiliation = Diablos (formerly) Merlin Discount Furniture |tv series = Luke Cage (2 episodes) |actor = Otto Sanchez |status = Deceased}} . He smuggles coke and smack in his couches. He pushed the Colon brothers out the coke biz once Domingo died.|Shades to Mariah Dillard|Soul Brother 1}} Arturo Rey III, born Arturo Gomez III, was a drug-dealer from and potential buyer of Mariah Dillard's assets. He managed to attack Luke Cage using Judas Bullets but was defeated and arrested. After he was released from the precinct with Benjamin Donovan's help, Rey was killed by Shades. Biography Early Criminal Career Arturo Rey was born in Dominican family as Arturo Gomez III. In his youth, he was a member of the Diablos and was a stick-up kid and hustler. The Diablos expanded into Harlem from Washington Heights but were then taken out by the Yardies. Reinventing himself, Rey founded Merlin Discount Furniture and became the discount furniture king of Washington Heights. He used his couches to smuggle cocaine and heroin and pushed the Colon Crime Family out of the cocaine business after Domingo Colon was killed. Despite this, heroin was still the major source of his income.Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 Deal with Mariah Dillard and Harlem.|Arturo Rey to Mariah Dillard|Soul Brother 1}} ]] When Mariah Dillard decided to get out of the crime business and turn legitimate, she decided to sell her weapons to raise capital. Arturo Rey was one of three potential buyers, including Nigel Garrison and Dontrell Hamilton. They all attended Harlem's Paradise one night, where Dillard heard their pitches to buy the weapons. Rey's offer hinged on his money being legitimate, and that having the weapons under his control would represent protection for Harlem. 's guns]] Dillard agreed to deal with Rey since selling the guns to him would keep Harlem safe. With the deal all but agreed, Dillard gave Rey a present upfront – a Hammer Industries Assault Rifle and Judas Bullet. Unsuccessful Ambush Since Luke Cage was going after his heroin business, Rey arranged for Sugar to slip information to Cage regarding a shipment at the docks. When Cage arrived and entered a Merlin Discount Furniture truck, Rey blew the vehicle up. Cage survived the explosion, prompting Rey to shoot him with a Judas Bullet. To both Rey and Cage's surprise, the Judas Bullet had no effect. Cage knocked Rey out and took him to the 29th Precinct Police Station, leaving him in the care of Misty Knight and Tom Ridenhour. Arrest and Release Rey was contained in the interrogation room and requested the lawyer to represent him. Then instead of Mark Bailey and Nandi Tyler, Rey was visited by Knight. Rey mockingly greeted her, referring to Knight's missing right arm. Knight ironically laughed before informing Rey that he was caught with possession of Judas Bullet and Hammer Industries Assault Rifle what means automatical federal custody. She offered Rey to make a statement against Mariah Dillard who obviously was his contact but police needed evidence. However, before Rey could say something, he was interrupted by Benjamin Donovan hired by Dillard to make Rey free. Donovan demanded that Rey is allowed to go free, which Knight refused as she noted how he had been caught with a Judas Bullet, which was illegal. Donovan successfully argued that Luke Cage was still a vigilante whose involvement in the case actually held no legal strength. Donovan also noted that Rey =had been granted his bail by Dillard and was, therefore, able to walk free immediately, much to their considerable satisfaction. Realized that she unable to make any arguments that would keep Rey in her custody, Knight uncuffed him and he with Donovan left the 29th Precinct Police Station.Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out Assassination Upon returning to his furniture store, Rey was visited by Shades and Comanche who came to collect the money which was owed to Mariah Dillard from Rey. They told Rey that it was due to Donovan that he was allowed to get free in the first place, however, Rey argued that it was due to the Hammer Industries Assault Rifle and the Judas Bullet which Shades had already sold him which had actually failed to successfully kill Luke Cage that was why he had been taken back into custody in the first place. ]] As Rey III insisted that he would no longer be doing any business with the Stokes Crime Family in the wake of the current situation, he began threatening to then go up to Misty Knight with evidence against Dillard which would put her in risk of being sent to prison, which greatly angered Shades who stood up against Rey. While Rey's henchmen attempted to show their strength against him, Shades initially attempted to laugh at his insults, until he began insulting Dillard personally which had greatly annoyed Shades. As Rey began calling Dillard a "n***a" in Spanish, Shades lost his temper and shot Rey directly in the forehead, forcing Comanche to kill his henchmen. Personality To be added Equipment *'Hammer Industries Assault Rifle': Rey came into possession of an assault rifle after a deal with Mariah Dillard. In an attempt to kill Luke Cage, he orchestrated a plan for him to investigate a carrier truck filled with explosives. When it failed, he used the rifle to also kill Cage. **'Judas Bullet': Using the assault rifle, Rey had access to Judas Bullets that previously penetrated Cage's skin. However, when the bullet made contact to his skin, it did not penetrate. Facilities *'Merlin Discount Furniture': To be added Relationships Family *Arturo Gomez I - Grandfather *Arturo Gomez II - Father Allies *Diablos *Sugar *Donovan and Partners **Benjamin Donovan - Lawyer Enemies *Yardies **Nigel Garrison † - Rival *Colon Crime Family - Rivals *Cockroach Hamilton † - Rival *Luke Cage - Attempted Victim *New York City Police Department **Tom Ridenhour † **Misty Knight **Nandi Tyler **Mark Bailey *Stokes Crime Family - Former Allies **Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † **Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Killer **Darius Jones/Comanche † Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season Two'' ***''Soul Brother #1'' ***''Straighten It Out'' ***''Wig Out'' (mentioned) ***''I Get Physical'' (mentioned) ***''All Souled Out'' (mentioned) ***''The Basement'' (mentioned) ***''If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right'' (mentioned) ***''Can't Front on Me'' (mentioned) ***''They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)'' (mentioned) References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Diablos Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Shades Category:Donovan and Partners Clients Category:Multilingual Characters